


Unconditional Love

by callmebrat, Vicky_San



Series: Unconditional Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, M/M, Modern Art, Museums, Piano, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, and they are sometimes ooc, crappy poems by author, modern setting is great, please tell me that piano is one of the best thing on the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebrat/pseuds/callmebrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_San/pseuds/Vicky_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an artist, who’s life has been tough and dirty. He then starts of by simple drawings to help him and relax him.<br/>Eren is a writer, a poet, who enjoys going in galleries and museums for inspiration. They meet in one gallery and Levi will be really ruprised with his life’s turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED NOTES: Poems are by Lucy (ErenIsLevisBitch)  
> Minichapters will be by Lucy (most of the time.)  
> Eren's POV - ErenIsLevisBitch  
> Levi's POV - Vicky_San  
> All pictures/photos/drawings aren't real. Some of them are only imagined one. If there will be a real one, we'll put a link to it. We are using lyrics from songs > there will be link to song.  
> English is not our first language, so we're really sorry about mistakes.  
> Playlist for this fanfiction: http://8tracks.com/timelorderen/unconditional-love  
> More characters will be in next chapters, so don't worry they're written but not mentioned ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren visits gallery while thinking about his poems. Levi goes in gallery for finding relax and inspiration.

**EREN’S POV**

It was 8 in the morning, when I get up from bed. Finally. It was Saturday, however, I’ve made a few plans. I opened the closet and got myself black jeans and a white collared shirt. Then I went downstairs, petted Belle, my cat, and started to make coffee.

I am twenty-five years, but I’m living alone, only with Belle. My mom died an year ago in a car accident and I don’t know who my dad is. But it gets better, I started to write poems and I want them to be published sometimes. I have only a few, but I want to write more as soon as possible.

I’m going to a gallery today, maybe I’ll get some inspiratioin there just by looking at beautiful pictures. I sighed as I was thinking about all the possibilities and took a sip of coffee. I went for the newspaper, which i had in the post and then gave food to the cat. I sat down in the kitchen and started to read.

“Well, what about the weather today, Belle?” I asked and smiled to myself. Of course I know, she can’t answer me, but it’s always like this. At least it’s not as quiet as it was. I drank the coffee and went to my bedroom again. Opened the closet and took a black leather jacket, just in case of rain or wind. I put it on the post on the stairs and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I took my jacket again, put it on and went downstairs to put on my shoes. It was 9:39am, when I was leaving.

“I’ll be back at 2pm, Belle, bye.” I said as I was leaving my home. I locked the door, looked around and walked to the centre of town. It wasn’t far nor was it near. It takes about 30 minutes to get to the centre on feet. And to the gallery it’s about 15 minutes near the centre. I put on my headphones and play some music.

It was crowded near the gallery, but it was usual, so I just passed by and went to the building with like fifteen rooms full of paintings, drawings, photography and so on.

 

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me**

**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be**

 

**LEVI’S POV**

I woke up to the sound of my neighbours’ arguing as usual, laying on my back. I remembered about the article I saw in a newspaper, about a new exhibition in a gallery here...maybe I should go, It’s near so I don’t lose much.

I got up to go make my coffee and I sat next to the window, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. I narrowed my eyes as the smoke went up, but I didn’t bother to open the window, I’m not a fan of morning light.

I drank my coffee with my cigarette, searching for the article to see what time the gallery opens, 10:30am. Perfect I’ll be there in 20 minutes.

I went to my bedroom with my coffee still my hand, opening the closet to see what to wear. I picked blue jeans slightly ripped at the knees and a black shirt. I didn’t bother to make my hair I just left the coffee in the kitchen and headed out. Not paying attention to the people around me I walked as fast as possible to the gallery…

As I walked in I was greeted by the scent of wooden frames everywhere. There weren’t a lot of people. Apparently less and less people like art..Most of the people looked way older than me, and I’m 34.

Even though I’m still an amateur I can tell that there are some flaws in the paintings, but at least the artist wasn’t a coward like me to show them to the world..

As I was walking around paying attention to each painting I saw an unusual one. All of the others were colorful, full of life and happiness, but this one..this one looked so dead and emotionless. It presented a girl looking into a mirror seeing her inner self she never wanted to show to anyone.

I looked to the side and saw a young boy looking at the painting carefully. It almost looked as if he was sucking it in with his eyes. He looked about 10 years younger than me, but he was way taller than me. His eyes were a color I’ve never seen before. It was something like teal green mixed with ocean blue and that was when I saw that he noticed me looking at him. He just coughed to notice him and walked away leaving me there without the chance to see his eyes again..

 

**Now I can't go on - I can't even start**

**I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

 

**EREN’S POV**

I got in and looked around. There weren’t much people, but I thought it was normal. Not many people like art and not many want to go to galleries. It’s weird, at least for me. I’m enjoying art, it helps me with my poems.

As I was walking through the gallery, I was humming one song I heard on the radio and I couldn’t get it out of my head. It was really catchy and I wanted to know the name of the song. I stopped close to one picture. There was a tree on the picture with hung man with opened eyes and there were lots of flowers around him.

Everything was in dark blue or a purplish-blue, grey, dark green and black. Every picture I saw there, was colorfull and full of life, but this one was different. I stepped closer and looked on those flowers. At first I thought they were daisies, but when I looked again, I realised they are [ericas](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f2/Erica_leucantha_flower_detail.JPG). One of my favourite flowers.

The hung man was looking at those flowers with some passion in his eyes but his face looked angry at the same time. I was looking at this picture for 10 minutes, trying to remember everything because I could use it in one of my poems. Some parable or byword.

I moved on to another picture. And again it was one of the colorfull ones with lots of happy colors. ‘This isn’t working’, I thought, ‘I need more dark pictures.’ I started humming [Sweather Weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw), which was one of my favourite songs and continued to another room. And there… I saw it.

I saw the most beautiful picture ever. On it was a girl and a mirror and she was showing her inner self, but only to her, noone else could see it. This was the best thing that happened this day, for now. I was thinking about words and rhymes and I was looking on that drawing with my eyes wide open. But I had a really weird feeling that someone was watching me. I was feeling like I was caught while masturbating, when I was younger.

I tore my gaze away from the drawing and looked to the left. There was standing a man, who has to be older than me, but he was really short. He was staring at me with his small greyish-blue eyes and almost burned a hole into my head. I felt how I started blushing and coughed to make him stop. Then I walked away, but somehow I was wondering why he was staring at me like that.

 

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight**

**There's nothing more for me - lead me away...**

**Or leave me lying here**

 

_song:[Sound The Bugle - Bryan Adams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Qc7eOiqtI)_


	2. This Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren writes first poem which he wants to publish and Levi's wandering around for ideas.

Farewell the ashtray girl (boy)  
Forbidden snowflake  
Beware this troubled world  
Watch out for earthquakes  
Goodbye to open sores  
To broken centrefolds  
you know we miss her (him)  
we miss her(his) picture

 

 

**LEVI’S POV**

Soon after what happened I left the gallery and headed in an unknown direction. I decided to go get some food form McDonald’s, I got the usual and sat at a table to eat. Everyone was laughing or eating their lover’s faces. It was disgusting I couldn’t stand it. As I was half way through my hamburger I left annoyed putting my food in the bag and heading home.

In about 15 minutes I arrived at my apartment, I unlocked and went in. I left the bag of food and the keys on the coffee table and went to get my laptop.

I was eating and browsing the net when I found myself looking up eye colors to see what exactly were that guy’s eyes. I continued looking for a few more minutes and i closed my laptop and continued eating the rest.

Maybe I should draw...I haven’t drawn in so long..I got up and to go get my sketchbook and I played my favourite song [This Picture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFEPttl4WD8). I was staring at the blank page thinking what to draw, but soon enough I was drawing whatever was on my mind. My pencil broke so I got up to go get my sharpener.

I yawned and scratched the back of my neck as I was going back and I was surprised to see what I was drawing up till now..that guy’s eyes. I drew them 3 times on the page..what the fuck is wrong with me. I ripped off the page scrunched it and threw it at the bin across the room but it didn’t go in.

I continued drawing some of the ideas i got from the gallery ignoring the fact that I was slightly annoyed because i drew his eyes and I got up to go make some tea. I walked past the bin and I saw that there was a ball of paper next to it. I picked it up and opened it and saw it was the paper i just threw. I sighed and put it away with my other sketches.

 

  
**EREN’S POV**

I came home later than I expected, but that was okay. I opened the door and kicked off my shoes. I then closed the door and went to the kitchen.

“Hi, Belle. Have you missed me?” I asked as I patted her head. She just meowed at me and purred as always and I gave her her food. Then I made coffee for myself and opened the fridge. ‘Let’s see… I have pasta here, so I can warm it in the microwave.’ I thought and then I took the plate with pasta from the fridge. ‘I should go to the shop later.’ I did a mental note. I put plate into the microwave and started it. I went upstairs to take my notebook and I left my jacket there. When I came back downstairs, Belle was sitting on the table looking at the microwave.

“This is not for you, it’s for me.” I smiled at her and scratched her between the ears. “Guess what happened today.” I said to her. She’s my only friend I have here. I could make a skype call to Mikasa and say it to her. “Oh, nevermind.” I waved my hand and took the plate from the microwave. “Hot hot!” I whinned and then started to eat it slowly.

I turned on my laptop and logged into Skype. Mikasa was online, so I messaged her.

 

 **Time Lord Eren in TARDIS:** Hey, you there?

 **The Never-Ending Why:** yeah, sure

 **Time Lord Eren in TARDIS:** I’ll call you. But wait a moment, I need to wash the dishes and take Belle off the table, or she’ll be mad at my fingers.

 **The Never-Ending Why:** kay, ill wait.

 

I like her, she was always there for me and she trusted me. I could say anything to her and she kept it a secret. I could sent her my poems and she criticizes them, but in a good way. She was from another town, than me, but she sometimes came for two or three days to visit.

I washed the dishes in five minutes and I took Belle and put her on my couch, where she curled and closed her eyes. I smiled at her and went back to the kitchen.

 

 **Time Lord Eren in TARDIS:** I’m back. Have you missed me? :)

 **The Never-Ending Why:** not at all. are you callin’?

 **Time Lord Eren in TARDIS:** Yes.

 

I pressed the call button and waited for her to answer.

“Hi, Eren. What’s up?” said Mikasa earlier than me.

“I need to tell you something. I found it somehow weird.” I answered and as I heard “Hmm..” I started to talking about the man I’ve met in the gallery.

***

“He was looking at me, with those greyish-blue eyes and I was like… scared but pleased at the same time. I don’t know who it was. Maybe he wanted to ask me something but couldn’t talk english or I don’t know. But I have lots of ideas for my next poems. Thanks to visiting the gallery and maybe thanks to him too.” I ended my story with this.

“That’s good, Eren. Sent me your poems, when you’ll write them. And I’m going to take a nap, tired as fuck.” I heard her as she sighed and nodded to myself.

“Okay. I’m going to write now, so I’ll sent them later. Bye.”

“Bye.” said Mikasa and hung up.

I streched my back, cracked my fingers and started to write first poem.

_**poem:** _

_I could have fall from sky,_

_like a bird be free,_

_just to keep my soul still,_

_and continue to live at ease._

_Live like I lived before_

_without worries and smile with joy._

_Just to finally find my goals,_

_to wash away all my faults._

 

**LEVI’S POV**

“Stupid shitty eyes..” I murmured to myself as I was going down the street looking at a note. Hanji, a.k.a “Shitty eyes” knew that I’m desperate for inspiration and kept looking for amateur artists. She told me she had found a house gallery near my house. I wasn’t really in the mood to go, but she wouldn’t leave me alone so I had no choice..

I continued walking looking down at the note she had given me, getting more confused with every passing second.

“The fuck is this you’ve written Hanji…” I continue walking without paying attention to the surroundings when I ended up in front of a not so small building. I saw a poster on a window and went over to see what is says. Yep I was at the right place but it opens in 15 minutes. I sighed and pulled a cigarette out, I leaned on the wall smoking.

I noticed there is a nice cafe across and for some reason I felt like I was being watched from there…  I shook my head and averted my eyes still smoking when I saw a guy around my age coming towards the house. He smiled at me and opened the door.

“Welcome, it’s actually my first kind of exhibition and I’m kind of nervous..” He scratched behind his neck and gestured me to go inside.

“No worries. I appreciate everyone’s work for the effort they put into it.” He smiled at me and closed the door.

“Mind if you walk around with me to tell me about what your paintings mean?” He simply nodded and went over to my side.

I stopped in front of a painting with a little girl swinging on a swing and a grown up woman standing beside her watching her. I looked at him in expectation.

“You see how the colors over the little girl are different from the other woman’s? The little girl is the woman’s past. It shows that she was a happy child but she was shattered when she grew up.” I looked over to the picture again, nodded and moved onto the next one. I didn’t ask him for this one, there were two big green eyes and they were crying. They kind of reminded me of that boy’s eyes..his eyes looked more or less lifeless..I shook my head again and continued viewing each painting.

“You like the eyes, huh?” I raised an eyebrow confused.

“I can see you focus on the eyes in my paintings. I did that too when I was learning to draw them.”

“Yeah, I haven’t drawn in a long time and I’m kind of stuggling now...” He simply nodded understanding and kept quiet.

He explained a few more paintings I asked about when I had to go.

“Will you open some other time with new paintings?”

“Yeah..if I get the courage I’ll definitely exhibit them again.” I nodded and went out to head home. I looked at the cafe and narrowed my eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighed and headed to the cafe. I sat in one of the corner tables and got out a pen and a sketchbook.

“Welcome, have you decided what you want?”

“A tea is okay,” I looked over to the her badge “..Petra.” She smiled and nodded.

“You draw?” She raised an eyebrow and looked at me excited

“Yeah..I’m trying to start drawing as much I did before..”

“Aww I hope you find your inspiration in something or someone. I’ll be right back with you tea.”

“Tch..” I furrow my brows and scrabble stuff on the paper when she comes back with my tea.

“Here you go~”

“Thanks..” I sighed and drank my tea while trying to draw but nothing came out of it..

I heard the door bell ring as someone comes in and for some reason I was looking expectedly, but then i sighed and finished my tea and went straight home.

Sometimes it's faded   
disintegrated   
for fear of growing old...

 

[ _Placebo - This Picture_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFEPttl4WD8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is by Lucy, as is said in notes for whole work. Eren's skype name is Lucy's skype name irl xD Mikasa's skype name is from a song by Placebo (and i'm not even sorry :3)  
> We are really amazed by ((only)) 9 favorites, it's nice from you, guys :3 thanks.


	3. The Piano and the Poem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren writes another poem and Levi... Levi is not only drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicky_San: I’m gonna be cheesy and I’ll probably credit my friend Edward in every chapter in which he gives me ideas ^^ Arigato~

_And as the two of us rebel_  
 _Damn you all to hell_  
 _I wonder if that's all there is_  
  
 _Time will help you through_  
 _But it doesn't have the time_  
 _To give you all the answers_  
to the never-ending why  
  
Placebo - The Never-Ending Why

 

**EREN’S POV**

I was near my home when I noticed that something is missing. Then I realised I’d forgotten my notebook at that café, I was sitting with my friend, Jean, who works with me, but we have different worktime, so we can be together only one day a week and that day is thursday, so we decided to meet at a small, comfortable café, but it didn’t matter. I hoped they have taken it and hidden it somewhere.

We were sitting at the corner table and I was looking outside the window talking with Jean about my poems. I wrote one for him a few weeks ago, because he wanted to confess to some girl, but she said no. I wanted to take a sip of my black tea when I saw him. I saw that short man from the gallery. He was smoking, leaning his back on a wall and I chuckled a little.

“What is it, Jaeger?” asked Jean.

“Um… nothing. I just remembered something.” I answered still looking at that mysterious man. I smiled when he finished his cigarette and went inside with a man. Then I sipped my tea again and smiled at Jean, because he said something funny - and I wasn’t listening that much.

“I gotta go now, Jaeger. See you next week.” he said and went to checkout and paid his coffee and piece of cake.

“See you maybe at work. I have a different worktime next week. Bye.” I said and waved at him a little and I opened my bag and took out a notebook, because I had an idea for a poem.

I wrote it down on a paper and closed the notebook. Then I put it in the bag again, or I thought I did, and went to the cashier to pay. Then I took my bag and left. I looked at the opposite side of the street, hoping that I can see him again, but he was inside, so I was a little sad. I wanted to look at his face and I wanted to remember all of his expressions and everything.

 

_You’re far away from me,_   
_I can’t reach you anymore._   
_Me and you could be we,_   
_but you said “It’s a bore.”_

_So I can only dream_   
_about me and you together._   
_I can see the sun’s beam,_   
_but still.. it’s cold weather._

_I am lost in your eyes,_   
_I cannot escape them._   
_But you’re telling only lies,_   
_still you’re my precious gem._

_Dark prince, come back to me,_   
_I miss you so fucking much._   
_I want us to be “we”,_   
_and I miss your touch._

 

**LEVI’S POV**

I got home and I threw my bag on the floor next to me. I took my shoes off and went straight in the living room, ploping on the sofa. I got out another cigarette looking at the piano across the room. ‘You haven’t played it for a while, huh..’ I thought to myself.

After about 10 minutes I got up and I went over to it. I gently took off the cover and ran my fingers through the keys. My mom used to play the piano..I know perfectly her favourite melodies. I sat on the stool and I took a deep breath pressing a few keys in front of me. I started of with some simple things every person who plays the piano should know, then I started playing some melodies I knew, my fingers delicately moving on the keys.

Soon I was interrupted by a knock on the door and I stopped playing immediately. No one knew I actually play the piano, I always say it’s my mom’s and that’s why I keep it.

I quickly covered the piano again and I walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole just to see Hanji standing there crazy as always. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

“Levi~, Did you go to the house gallery I told you about?” She walked in without taking her shoes off looking at me excited.

“Oi, take your shoes off and yes I went.” I gestured her to take her shoes off and I went over to the sofa again.

“Ugh fine..but did you like it there? Did you get any inspiration?” She was grinning so much you could mistake her with the Joker.

“More or less I did get some inspiration..and stop with these faces, you’re creeping me out..”

“Oooh! Did you draw something already? Can you show meee? Please~” I don’t understand why she’s so happy..she’s like a kitten with a ball of string..

“Yes, I have drawn, but I have no intentions in showing you.”

“Oh? What’s that? Don’t tell me Mr. Grumpy has secrets! Let me see!”

“Did I stutter or something? I said no..but if I decide I may show you in the future.”

She nodded and sat satisfied. I got up and went over to the kitchen to make tea for us and I went back handing her hers.

“What happened with Aki? Didn’t you have a crush on her or something?” I looked at her curious, sipping my tea

“Oh..well~ I may or may not have told her that I like her and I’m having a date on Saturday hehe”

I raised my eyebrows in amazement as she kept grinning happily.

“You sure have balls, shitty eyes..so she replied to your feelings, right?”

“Umm not really..she said she’s unsure and she’ll tell me on saturday for sure”

“I see..”

We talked about random stuff for about 30 minutes and she left. I waited to make sure she wasn’t near the house anymore and I went to play the piano again…

  
  


**EREN’S POV**

The next day I went back to that café to take my notebook with me. There was a different cashier than yesterday’s, but she was nice too, so I just asked her about it and she knew everything.

“Thank you.” I answered. “Goodbye.” I said then and left. I was wandering around, thinking about my poems and job and the only picture I had in my mind was him. His lifeless eyes and face. And I still could not forget him. He was still there.

I looked up at the sky and smiled to myself. It won’t be raining today and the sun is shinning lightly and it’s not as cold as it was yesterday. I sat on the bench in the park and breathed in fresh air. I was relaxed for now and I haven’t been relaxed like this in a long time. I opened my notebook and looked at the poems I’ve written. Maybe I’ll be successful with them.

I don’t know for how long I sat there, but it was getting darker so I stood up and went home. I stopped at a small convenience store and then continued on my way home. But I froze on my pace in front of one house.

The window was opened a bit so I could hear the most beautiful melody played on a piano. I remembered when I was younger, that my neighbour Armin played the piano, but it was never as beautiful as this. I listened to those breathtaking sounds of someone playing and I closed my eyes. Maybe I can try to play piano with someone, I’ll look for some course tomorrow’s morning.

I then opened eyes and went, finally, home.

 

*******

Two months run around and I still wasn’t able to find someone who could teach me play the piano. But now I knew where I heard that special someone and I was wandering around just to hear the nicest melody again.

The only thing I found, was another house gallery so I decided to go. But not today, because this day was the death anniversary of my mother. I went to visit her grave with flowers. The last time I was there was about a month after her death.

“Hi, mom. It’s been a long time since I was here. I haven’t had much time lately, because of work and… oh, yeah I was promoted in my job.” I smiled. “And I wrote a few poems again. And I started to visit museums and galleries. And I met someone.” I looked around me and whispered, “He’s a guy and I don’t know him yet, I met him only twice, but he has something… I don’t know what it is, but I’m feeling better when I’m thinking about him.” I chuckled a little and kneeled on the cold earth and put flowers on my mom’s grave. “I gotta go now, but I’ll come back when I have more time. Bye mom, I love you.” I said and left the cemetery.

I went to town to take a coffee in some restaurant or café and I was thinking about everything and nothing. I felt sad and happy and I had ideas in my head and I wasn’t paying attention, when I bumped into… Someone.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” I apologised.

It was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is again by Lucy.  
> Ahh~ we're really enjoying writing this fanfic, even if I need to force her into writing *winks*.


	4. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a friend date with Mikasa and finally finds someone who'll teach him play the piano.  
> Levi is with Hanji and her girlfriend in house gallery.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is again by Lucy (ErenIsLevisBitch)  
> The medley Levi's playing there is this one > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvUZd59N3F8

_ Well I'll choose the life I've taken  _  
_ Nevermind the friends I'm making _  
_ And the beauty that I'm faking _  
_ lets me live my life like this _

 

**LEVI’S POV**

Bloody hell..I’m not even surprised Hanji found out about me playing the piano, I mean what do you expect of that shitty eyes... I prefer it stayed a secret, but there’s no helping it now. She’s been telling me to start teaching people ever since she heard me play it. Like hell I’d do it, I can hardly stand people, but she won’t shut up so I told her that I’ll think about it.

I’ve been avoiding playing the piano for a while now. 2 months to be exact. After quite a lot of hesitation I actually decided to start giving piano lessons..Noone has signed up yet, apparently less people like good music..

It was becoming cold outside recently and I was walking back home with my hands tuck in my pockets from the cold. I wasn’t paying attention to the surroundings as always and one would think I was hiding my face. I was lost in my thoughts without looking where I’m walking when I bumped into someone.

“Oh… I’m sorry.”  I heard a male voice say that and I looked up to glare at him, but he kneeled down cause he dropped his notebook or something.

“Tch..” I looked down at him but he quickly shoved his notebook back inside and looked up at me again. I stared at him as I saw the eyes I’ve been drawing for so long.

“Um..I don’t think it’s polite to stare at people like this..” I shook my head apologizing and he smiled walking away again. I looked down at my feet and saw a piece of paper on the ground. I turned around to call out to him but he was already out of my sight. I sighed and knelt down carefully grabbing the paper by one of the edges cause it fell in some water. I looked at it curiously and I saw some words written across it. It looked like a poem or something. I carefully folded it and held it in my hand going home.

Once I got home the paper already almost dried in my hand and I sat on my sofa to read it..

 

[ _I can see the reflection_  
 _but it’s not the real you,_  
 _it’s like you’re seeing me,_  
 _but who are you, who?_  
  
 _I can scream,_  
 _I can cry,_  
 _I can do everything_  
 _I wanted in my life._  
  
 _But the only thing_  
 _I can’t do_

_is to see the_

_inner you.._ ]

 

I was amazed that this kid can write poems, on top of that I admit it’s quite good..I opened the sketchbook on the table and i put it somewhere in between the pages as I laid down on the sofa and apparently I fell asleep…

  
  
  
  
  


**EREN’S POV**

I woke up because Belle was licking my face and I heard someone ringing the doorbell and knocking. I sat up and realised I fell asleep in the living room with my notebook where I was writing a new poem.

“Coming~.” I shouted at the door and went to open them. I actually wasn’t prepared for her to jump onto me.

“Eren!” she screamed and hugged me tightly.

“Mikasa… what are you doing here?” I asked when she let go of me. “Uh… Do you want coffee or something?” I scratched the back of my neck and combed my hair with my fingers.

“Did ya sleep?” she asked and I nodded. “And tea, thanks.”

I went to the kitchen to prepare tea for her and coffee for me. “You’re staying here?” I asked her.

“Yup. I was thinking about staying at your place first but…” she smiled, “I have a date tomorrow so I’m staying in a nearby hotel.”

“I see.” I smiled back and give her her tea. “I’ll be right back, just need to change.” I said and went upstairs. When I was changing my shirt, I saw a piece of paper on my nighttable. There was information on it about a house gallery and I’ll write down there a note to find someone who will teach me to play the piano.

I changed and took the piece of paper downstairs with me.

“Hey, will you come with me to a house gallery today at…” I looked at the time, “...at 1:30 pm?” I asked her and sat next to her on the sofa. I sipped my coffee and petted Belle.

“Sure. I’d like to see something new.” she answered.

We were talking about everything for next the hour, I showed her my new poems, she read them and gave me some advices about changing some words and so on.

 

*******

 

“We’re here.” said the taxi driver and I payed him. I looked around the street we were and Mikasa was texting someone on her phone.

“Mikasa…” I said and went across the street to a house where the exhibition was.

“Coming~.” she shouted at me but then she called someone, so I just went inside the house and waited for her in some smaller hall.

She came 10 minutes later with an apology “Sorry, I called the guy I have a date with.” and then smiled. “Oh and I met someone, they were talking about piano lessons. Some short guy, woman with glasses and some quiet girl older then me, I suppose. Maybe you can ask them.” she said and my heart stopped for a bit. I really want to play the piano, and not because of my mom, but maybe I can make some songs then…

 

*******

 

“Mikasa, I think this is enough.” I said when she gave me another glass of white wine.

“Wine is important for your brain.” she said with a little chuckle and I smiled at her back. “So, what do you think? Can you write some poems now, when you saw something as beautiful as these drawings and pictures?”

“Mhmm… And I still need someone to teach me play the piano.” I sighed then.

“Ehm… Excuse me.” said some woman with a laugh in her voice. I turned back to her and I heared Mikasa whisper in my ear “That’s her.” and went out to call someone again.

“I cannot help but I heard as you were talking with that girl about playing the piano. I know someone who teaches and now he’s doing some courses.”

“Ah. That’s great… I think. I’m still not sure If I want to play…” I smiled at her.

“I’ll give you his number, call him.” she said. “And I think, he’ll be glad to teach someone.” she winked at me, gave me a little piece of paper with a number and “Ackerman” written on it and left.

I drank the last glass of wine I had in my hands and went outside. Maybe I’ll call him in the evening.

  
  


**LEVI’S POV**

I wasn’t having a nice dream as always and thank god I was woken up by the sound of my phone. I lazily got up and walked over to my jacket to get it. It was an unknown number, it’s strange, but I picked up anyway.

“Hello?”

“Um..hello is this Mr. Ackerman on the phone?”

“...yes. Who is this?”

“A woman gave me your number and she said you give piano lessons..”

“Oh..that. Indeed I do give piano lessons. Are you calling to sign up?”

“Yes, it’s be great to start them.”

“Hm. Is every Saturday okay with you?”

“Yeah it’s perfectly fine. Where am I supposed to go?”

“I’ll send you a text with the details. And also what is your name?”

“Eren Jaeger.”

“Okay, Eren I’ll see you on Saturday.” He said bye and hung up. I texted him my adress and the what time to come and he replied with a simple ‘Okay’.

The days slowly went by without anything interesting happening at all, just the usual things. Sketching, Hanji coming to annoy me, more sketching..It was already Saturday and I was wondering who this guy was who wants to actually learn to play the piano. He sounded a little shy on the phone, so it might be hard getting to know him.

My thought were interrupted by a few knocks on the door and I got up walking over to the door, but I stopped when I heard meowing. ‘The fuck..?’ I opened the door looking down and scratchingthe back of my head. I looked up and I saw the eyes again.

“..you give piano lessons..?”

“Don’t say it as if we know each other..and what is that cat doing here?”

“Um..I found it outside and I couldn’t just leave it there..” I sighed and I carefully took the cat letting it in and gesturing Eren to go in. I closed the door behind him and he took his shoes off leaving them to the side.

“Um..I already have a cat and they might fight so..can you take this kitten..?”

“What? I don’t like animals they just make a mess”

“But look at it’s face~” I sighed and looked over to the cat which was wiggling its tail back and forth and it meowed at me. I ignored it and walked over to my piano as I took the cover off it. I ran my fingers on the keys and gestured Eren to come and sit.

“Do you want tea or something?”

“No I’m good..” I nodded and sat next to him.

“Do you know anything about playing it or I have to start from the beginning?” He shook his head and looked down at the keys. I sighed and showed him some chords.

“Okay these are basic stuff and you’ll have to learn them to play it. I’ll teach you some short and easy melodies today” He nodded and pressed the same keys I did.

“Good you memorized them. Make sure to know them next time.” A few minutes later a was showing him a simple melody step by step so he can learn it easily.

“Do you think you can do this?”

“Yeah it doesn’t look hard” I moved my hands away from the keys and let him play it. I didn’t say anything if he got some things wrong and I simply watched until he finished.

“It wasn’t bad for a beginner”

“Thanks and um..can you play something?” I raised an eyebrow looking at him, but he looked too excited and I gave in. I started playing a medley with my cold fingers moving on the keys with grace and I closed my eyes enjoying it until it finished.

“That’s beyond amazing..” I quietly nodded and I felt something against my leg. I looked down and I saw the cat rubbing againt my leg and it meowed.

“What do you want cat?”

“It wants attention” I sighed and picked him up and he started purring in my hands.

“You don’t seem so bad..maybe I can keep you..” I swear I saw Eren’s eyes lighten up with joy and he stroked the cat in my arms.

I showed him some other melodies he didn’t have to memorize and he said he had to go. He stood up from the piano walked over to the cat to stroke it but I saw him staring at something on my shelf.

“Is something wrong?” I looked at him confused and he walked over to the shelf to grab a piece of paper looking at it.

“Why do you have this..?”

“Um..we bumped into each other not long ago and you dropped it..I tried calling after you to give it back but I didn’t see you..It’s not bad tho” I saw him staring at me and he folded it and left it on the shelf again.

“Thank you.. I never show my poems to anyone anyway so you can have it.” He smiled at me and walked over to the door putting his shoes on.

“You know, you can tell me any melodies you’d like to learn next time. I’d teach you how to play them” He simply nodded and said goodbye leaving...

 

Well I hope I'm not mistaken   
by the news I heard from waking  
And it's hard to say I'm shaken,  
by the choices that I make...

 

_song: My Chemical Romance - Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU PEOPLE! You are amazing :3  
> We're trying our best, while we're writing and we're (maybe) putting our hearts into it. Stay tuned for next chapters~


	5. Minichapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only a minichapter, cuz Vicky can't think about what to write next xD

**HANJI’S POV**

I was running across the town’s centre to get to Levi’s place on time. I have loads of news for him and I wanted to say them as soon as possible. I stopped at the corner to see the time on my phone and then I texted Ayaka, that I’ll meet her in the evening.

Ayaka was my crush for a long time, hehe, but we got together like a week ago. Aki - as everyone’s calling her, is really cute and she’s shy. I really can’t wait to introduce her to Levi. He only knows her name and how she looks from my talks.

I started to run again in the direction of Levi’s house. I was really happy, because I found another house gallery and I knew, Levi would like it. His grumpy face always gets some other expression, when he hears about galleries. It was long before I realised.

I stood in front of his house and texting Aki again, when I heard someone playing the piano. Well, someone. It was Levi and I knew it, because his skills in hiding aren’t as good as he thinks they are. I smiled to myself and waited for a good two minutes before I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door.

Well, this was really stupid of me, but I told him to give piano lessons and so on, but he wasn’t mad, he nodded his head and said “okay”.

When I left, he went to the piano again and played for a long time. How did I know it? Well, when he was younger, he used to play all day long with his mother and he wanted to play for her, even if she was not there. I turned at the corner again and looked around town square. There weren’t much people, it was getting dark and it was cold, so everyone was in their warm homes. I went across the square to get into one fancy café, where I had a meeting with Aki. I went inside and took off my jacket. Then I sat down in box with “reservé” card and waited.

“Haha, Mikasa, stop it.” I heard as someone walked in. I looked up and saw four young people with smiles on their faces. Finally someone who wasn’t grumpy here. It made me smile too and as I waited for Aki, I was eavesdropping them. I know it’s impolite, but I could not help.

“Eren, you already wrote lots of poems and you’re still saying they’re bad and so on, why don’t you sent them to local newspapers or something?”

“Well, I’m sorry, that I’m shy as fuck, Mikasa. Meanwhile you said “no” to Jean, I was writing and when you said, you have a date, I knew it’s him. I’m sorry, but he’s my friend and I don’t want him to spoil you. I know, who he is.” said one of the guys. They were sitting at the table next to mine, so it wasn’t hard to listen.

“Well, thank you, Jaeger.” laughed a guy with blond-brown hair.

“No prob.” said a brown haired and winked at him. But I felt like… Something is in his head. Something is bothering him.

“Stop teasing him, Eren. Mikasa, you stop teasing Eren too.” said one guy I could not see well, but he looked like he does not belong to this world. I smiled again and shook my head a little.

I was listening a few more minutes, when Aki went inside and I waved at her. We ordered coffee and a piece of cake and I told her about the house gallery during the weekend. She accepted it and I was smiling like crazy.

“What do you want to do now?” she said, when we ate our cake and drank our coffee.

“Well, we can go shopping or to… the cinema, or we can only walk and then we can go to my place, hm?” I answered with a smile and she started to blush. As I said, she was shy.

“Fine.” she nodded and I payed for our drinks. I actually forgot about the four people next to us. They were still there, talking and laughing. I heard as they were talking about the gallery and I sighed but in surprise. They were young and they were going to galleries. The one with brown hair was talking about them with some passion, with respect.

I smiled at Aki and put on my jacket again. I took her hand and we walked outside, to the cold weather again. I was happy with her, I was finally myself.

We walked around town and then we went to my place, where we opened a bottle of wine and Aki slept at my place. The next day will be full of surprises...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH<3  
> WE LOVE YOU ^_^   
> (It's not much, but still... we haven't thought about those kudos and so on cc:)


	6. Shit happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally next chapter~ here ya go, the summary.
> 
> Levi struggles with a weird feeling he hasn't experienced before, while Eren is fighting with a problem that came back.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Levi was playing is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d24aN27KkKk ( i don't have the permission to use this, so i'm sorry, but this song is so fucking beautiful and i love it, so yeah... sorry. but look at his expression and his hands ;) )
> 
> Vicky_San: I want to apologize to Lucy and you guys for not being active for like 2 weeks. I’m sowwyyy don’t kill me. ;-;

Will you still love me,  
when I'm no longer  
young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
when I got nothing  
but my aching soul?  
I know you will.

Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful

 

 

**EREN’S POV:**

I had my first lessons with Mr. Ackerman. I haven’t asked for his name, I was embarased but happy at the same time. I knocked on his door and then I just… my heart stopped beating and I stared at him. At HIM.

We started with our lesson and I just played what he told me. And I left a little cat in his house, because Belle doesn’t like strange cats.

And what was really weird, was that I found one of my poems on his shelf. I did not give it to him and I don’t know where he got it, but he said, we bumped  into each other. And then I remembered. Well, I was a little bit embarassed and when I was leaving, I could feel his gaze at me again.

I went home, logged into skype and texted Mikasa about what happened. She was as surprised as me and then she told me about that house gallery we were in. She saw him and she saw how he looked at me.

“Well, it’s not big deal.” I said to myself and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Then I started to write again, but this time it wasn’t a poem. It was a short story.

“Bullshit!” I yelled at my notebook and ripped of that paper, then threw it across the room. Belle started to play with it, but I did not care. Everything I want to do is to see him again. And I need to wait till next Saturday.

 

*******

I was working and writing my poems the whole week and I visited the town’s gallery again. I haven’t met him anywhere, but I thought he was sitting in a café in the town’s centre, because I saw someone there like him.

Saturday came and I could barely sleep, because I was really excited. I drank my tea in the morning and read the news and then went to shop to buy food for Belle and also something for me. When I came back home, I went straight to my bedroom to see what I should put on.

I decided to put on older shirt with My Chemical Romance logo with some lyrics, I’ve got it from Mikasa for my birthday. Then I put on grey jeans a little ripped on the knees and a black jacket also with MCR logo - this one my mom bought me a month before her death.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then I went to the balcony to see if it’s cold or not. Then I decided to take my black coat. I went downstair, texted him when I’ll be in his place and I put on my favourite Converse. Then I put on my coat and went out.

“Well… I can buy him cigarettes, but I don’t know which he’s smoking…” I was wondering and then I just called Mikasa.

“I need your help.” I said.

“What now?” she asked and I could hear how she smiled.

“I’m going to our second lesson and I wanted to buy him cigarettes and…”

“Did ya fall in love with him?” she asked before I could end my sentece.

“What? No?!” I laughed at how stupid it was.

“Then buy L&M, I’m sure he likes them.” she said then.

“Fine. Thanks.” I hung up and went to a newsstand to buy them. Then I walked over to his house.

 

*******

I ringed the door bell and waited patiently for him to open the door.

“Hello.” I said as he opened it and then I gave him small box. “I haven’t paid you first time, so I thought… I bought you this as an apology.” I smiled at him then.

“Whatever.” he murmured, and went inside as I followed him. I saw the little cat, I gave him last week, laying on the chouch and I smiled.

He sat in front of the piano and opened it. “Tell me what do you want to hear and play?” he said when I sat next to him.

“Something… slower and maybe emotional?” I smiled a bit and waited for his answer. I could see, how his eyes lightened with happiness.

His fingers were runing over the keys and his eyes were closed and he was lost in his own thoughts. I was looking at him, finally I could memorize each one of his expressions. The song was sad and I felt somehow weird, but I was still staring at him. His messy hair with a sidecut or undercut, a little furrowed brows, long lashes, small pointy nose and little lips… And I thought I want to cover those small lips with my own. Wait.. What the fuck am I thinking about?

What?! I tore my gaze away and look at his hands instead. The song was ending and I felt how I was blushing a bit. What did I just think about? Why?

“That was… beautiful.” I said. Then we continued our lesson. I played something he was teaching me and so on.

 

*******

“Thanks for today.” I said when our lesson ended. “Can I… uh… Would you come with me for a cup of coffee?” I asked and hoping for “yes”.

“I don’t have time and I’m not in the right mood ring now, so I’m sorry, but no. But maybe some other time, hm?” he said and I looked down. I don’t know what I was waiting for...

 

**LEVI’S POV:**

The lessons are okay so far. To be honest..I think I’ll like them. And that guy..what was his name..Eren, yeah Eren, he’s so happy go lucky that it annoys me..well in a good way. What can I say my opinions and moods change like a girl changes her clothes.

I heard a noise from the lounge and I dashed to see what it was and I saw the cat he gave me hiding under the table with a broken vase next to it. I just glared at it and i went over to clean it up.

“...I guess I can’t be mad at you..you’re just a cat..” Its ears perked and it looked relieved as it slowly came out and rubbed against my leg.

“Oi, that doesn’t mean you should come and cuddle me or something..” It kept rubbing against my leg purring, obviously ignoring me.

“Get out of here Greeny, there’s too much glass and I don’t wanna look after your wounded paws.” Yep, I called him Greeny because that brat and the cat have the same green eyes. Call it a gay thing as much as you want, but that was the first thing that came to my mind.

I carefully picked up the cat and i put it on the sofa so it can be away from the glass and i continued cleaning it up quietly...That Eren guy is weird..I’m still a little surprised that I actually played a song in front of him, I mean I’ve always kept it a secret and it was impossible to play it in front of someone..and asking me to go for a cup of coffee with him..we’re not friends or anything, right..? Fuck I’ll have to apologize next time for lying that I didn’t have time…

Greeny meowed at me again and I sat on the sofa putting him on my lap and I gently stroked him.

“So he has a cat too, huh?..I should ask him to take you to meet his cat so I’ll be free for the day..” Greeny looked up at me and meowed.

“...”

At the same moment the door slammed open and I immediately knew who it was since I got used to it, but the cat jumped and hissed at Hanji.

“Leeevi, how are the lessong go-oh, a cat..” Greeny hid behind my arm and peeked his head out looking at her with one eye. She came over to me trying to lift my arm to see the cat but I didn’t move.

“He’s scared of you shitty four eyes..”

“But I wanna see his adorable faceee..what’s his name by the way?” I looked down at Greeny and he seemed to have calmed down a little and I moved my arm putting him on my lap again.

“Greeny. But he’s too shy so try not to scare him. And why did you come in the first place?”

“Oh I was going to ask about your lessons. How are they going? Did you like the boy I found you~”

“Tch..they’re fine and don’t say it as if I’m some kind of rapist. He’s learning fast and he seems to be enjoying it.”

“Aww I knew you’d like him~” She grinned and excitedly stroked Greeny playing with his ears.

“How’s that Aki girl doing? Didn’t you say you asked her out?”

“Yep I did and we actually had our first date a few days agooo” She squealed in happiness which scared Greeny again and he snuggled closer to me.

“Stop scaring my cat you moron.” I glared at her and I stood up taking Greeny to the kitchen to feed him as she followed me like an annoying fly and kept talking shit I don’t really care about.

 

*******

 

The days rolled by quite fast and Saturday was here again. I was fallen asleep on my couch with failed sketches around me when I heard the doorbell and I jumped rushing to the door to open it. I was still in my pajamas and messy hair, but I didn’t really care.

“Looks like I guessed right.

“The fuck are you talking about..?” I open the door more to let him in and i scratched the back of my neck.

“When I called you to sign up you were asleep and I thought you’d be again so I got two coffees.” He took his shoes off and he handed my a bag with two Strarbucks coffees inside it.

“...thanks I guess. Come on let’s go practice..” He simply nodded and went over to the piano impatient and I put the bag with the coffees on a high shelf so Greeny won’t reach them.

“Do you have something specific you want to learn today?”

“Not really. I’m okay with just learning simple melodies..” I nodded and I explained him some things as I started playing some melodies that popped in my head and I waited for him to repeat them.

“Where did you learn to play the piano?” I looked down at the keys and I sighed.  
“My mom used to play it a lot and she taught me…”

“I see..can you play something you love sometime..?”

“...sure, but not today..” I continued teaching him some stuff and I stood up grabbing the coffees from the shelf.

“They cooled down. Wannd sit and drink them now?”

“Mhm.” He stood up happily as always and went over to me to get one of the coffees and his hand slightly brushed against mine. I got a weird feeling inside me but I ignored it and I just sat on the sofa with him. We just simply talked about this and that while I was trying to ignore something annoying at the back of my head and apparently he had to leave again.

“Can we try something harder next time?”

“..you’re still a beginner but sure we’ll try..” He just smiled at me and left. The fuck is wrong with that guy? How can he be in high spirits all the time? I don’t get him..

  
  


**EREN’S POV**

I don’t know, what’s gotten into me. I just wanted to learn more and more. Playing the piano, I mean. I’m learning fast, he said, I’m learning quickly and I hoped to be better than now.

My poems weren’t bad and I’ve finally sent them to the local newspaper. Well, Mikasa sent them, but it doesn’t matter, right? I think… yes, I could do it myself, but I’m too shy. It’s true, that I’m going out with my friend, but this? No, shit, no.

Days were going faster than usual, now when I was having those lessons. But nights were… weird. I’ve noticed it before, but I didn’t care. My nightmares came back. I saw the car my mom was driving, I saw her smiling face, I saw her shinning eyes… And I saw how someone crashed in her car. I saw the blood, glass everywhere.

I woke up every night with tears on my face, Belle next to me. I didn’t know, why they had come back and I was confused. And then my nightmares changed. I saw Mikasa and Jean together, with two beautiful kids, as they were going to a shop. I called at them, but they didn’t turn around to see me. And then blood again. I saw Mr. Ackerman in my dreams and my childhood friend Armin. And everyone was dying in front of my eyes.

I think I started to have depression and I barely went out. Only for buying food and work. I didn’t care anymore about my poems. I was hiding in myself. I couldn’t be sadder in my life. I canceled two of our lessons and when I was texting him, my heart was beating fast but my breath was slow. Slower than usual.

But one night, they just… weren’t there. I hadn’t had nightmares that night, but I still dreamt about something. It hasn’t happen to me before, or maybe it did, but I can’t remember it. I was dreaming about a man in a black coat, with glasses and a loving smile. He went somewhere and I was there too. He stroked my hair and said, that he’ll come back later. But he didn’t. He didn’t come back the other day and then he just disappeared. I was confused when I woke up and I went downstairs for a glass of water.

I couldn’t sleep again that night, so I just sat in my living room and watched some movies. That dream was still fresh in my mind and I was thinking about it.

Night after night I was having this dream and then the night after second canceled lesson, I heard his name and I recognized him as my father. And then my nightmares came back again.

 

*******

 

It was Saturday again and I was about to call Mr. Ackerman, that I’ll see him today, and that I’m finally able to play again, when the phone started to ring in my hand.

“Yes? Jaeger speaking.” I automatically said.

“You coming today or no?”

“Yes, I just wanted to call or text you, that I’m coming, but I need to take my cat to the vet’, so… Can I take her to your house then?” I asked and waited for answer.

“...” he sighed then. “Fine, but if they break something, I’ll fucking stab you and those cats.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks. So at 1:30pm I’ll be at your place. Bye~.” I hung up and then I started to prepare my lunch. I ate it in a few minutes and took Belle in a catbag and then walked over to the vet.

 

*******

 

I was really happy that everything was okay with Belle and I walked towards his house. I was humming a song, a really slow one. Or maybe it wasn’t a song, it was a melody for me. Because I haven’t heard this kind of song or melody  anywhere before.

I stopped in front of his house and rang the doorbell, waiting. He was there in a minute and I just waved at him with a quiet “Hi”.

“So this is your cat?” he asked me, when I put Belle on the floor.

“Mhm. Her name’s Belle, my only company.” I smiled at him and watched how Belle found his cat. “Oh and have you already gave your cat a name?”

“Hm. It’s Greeny.”

I nodded and smiled again. The two of them were playing and running around the living room and I thought, that Belle behaves different, because she didn’t like strange cats.

“I was thinking about asking you, if you’ll take him for a day, because I need something to be done and he’s… You know.” he sighed again. “Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee, thanks.” I answered and waited patiently for him to come back. I looked at the table and saw a notebook with a pencil and I took it to take a look. I opened it and my eyes widened with surprise. He was actually really good at drawing and those people were a bit too realistic, one could think it’s a photo and not a drawing.

“Here you g---- Oh, I think that looking at things that don’t belong to you is not polite.” he smirked and I apologised, closing the notebook and putting it back.

“Should we start?” I asked, and sipped my coffee.

“Hm.” he answered and went over to the piano. Something in my head was annoying me, and I didn’t care. I just wanted to play today till the later hours.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicky: If someone says something bad about The Neighbourhood I'll kill him with my bare hands *glares*
> 
> ***
> 
> Lucy: Levi is so BADASS he does not need to change from his pajama.  
> Vicky: I forgot to put some clothes on him accidently... (or not *smirks*)  
> (proof: http://imgur.com/Z2cEEUz)


	7. Minichapter 2: Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is dead meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicky: Levi is just a grumpy old man that hates romance but shh he secretly loved the poems. c:
> 
> Lucy: Hell yeah~ sorry for crappy poems, and sorry for late update... *looks at Vicky* Well.. I wanted to post it on Valentine's Day, but whatever. Somewhere is practically still Valentine's, no?
> 
> We don't have tag for this fiction, because we now we're not famous and so, but maybe we can do it later~ hehe.  
> If you want to talk with us, discuss and so on, you can do that on our tumblrs~ (Lucy's: call-mebrat, Vicky's: tumba-lumba)
> 
> Levi's face: http://s9.postimg.org/6o8s81wan/vlc_2013_07_21_06_11_27_88.png (sorry not sorry)

**HANJI’S POV**

Being the editor of a newspaper can be awesome sometimes..People send all kinds of stuff for me to publish. I should admit that some of them are ridiculously lame but some are amazing. Like today a girl Mikasa sent me some poems with a note saying:

“Hello, my brother has been writing poems for quite a long time and I saw some of them and I decided to send them to you. I hope you like them and publish them. Thank you in advance. - Mikasa Ackerman”

It’s cute that the boy’s sister sent them. I must admit that they’re quite good so of course we’ll publish them. But knowing my own personality I won’t let the fact that she wrote her number unnoticed, with a grin I grabbed my phone and I dialed her number patiently waiting for her to pick up.

“Hello..?”

“Are you Mikasa Ackerman?”

“Yes? Who are you?”

“Oh I’m Hanji the editor of the newspaper you sent the poems to.”

“Oh! Did you like them? Will you publish them? My brother would die of happiness!”

“Haha calm down and yeah we’ll publish them they’re nice, but may I ask you for something?”

“Oh? Sure what is it?”

“Can you ask your brother to write some love poems for Valentine’s Day~?”

“Um..okay, I’ll ask him and I’ll call you. Is that okay..?”

“Yep! See you..Mikasa!” I hung up with a grin on my face and I leaned back in my seat. Oh you grumpy old man. Let’s send you some love~

A few hours later the girl Mikasa called me and told me that Eren Jaeger, apparently that was his name, would love to write some and she’ll send them in a few days. I hummed excited and I put his poems in a folder with stuff to be published.

   

***

The days slowly rolled by and on Friday I received 4 poems by the same girl. I told her I’ll publish them on Valentine’s Day but pffft I’m cruel sometimes and I probably won’t. I leaned in my chair and I began reading them. I squealed at how good they were and one of them even was about a piano. Oooh he’ll love them~.

I printed the poems and I bought some heart shaped cards glueing the poems in them. At the end of each one I wrote “- By a secret admirer” and I put some stupid hearts around the poems. He’s gonna hate me so much but hey it’s nice seeing old grumpy men even grumpier.

The next day I went to his apartment around noon and I slipped the poems under his door knocking and running away to go on my date with Aki excited as always..

 

**LEVI’S POV**

I finished my cigarette and I went to see who was at the door but I didn’t see anyone. Instead there was a small pile with shitty hearts on my floor. I wrinkled my nose and I picked them up closing my door staring at them.

“What the fuck is up with this Valentine’s Day shit..” I looked all over the cards and i sat on my sofa annoyed. I grabbed my tea from my table and I started opening the cards reading them while sipping my tea.

 

_“I'm looking at you with passion,_

_I need to feel your touch._

_You’re meeting me only from compassion,_

_But I have fallen for you… much._

_Please say yes, say it loud,_

_I love your voice_

_and its sound._

_and I have no choice._

_I need you here with me,_

_Come closer, please._

_Maybe I'll just let it be,_

_it's not only feels…_

_-By a secret admirer.”_

 

Who writes shitty love things like this. Gross..Someone must have mistaken the address or played a cruel prank on me. Who would want me close? I’m the dark. Fear me. (눈_눈)

 

_“Come here, fall in my arms_

_forget about the stupid charms._

_I’ll be always here for you,_

_and you’ll be there, too._

_-By a secret admirer.”_

 

What are you kid? Blind? I literally don’t give two shits about anyone, especieally about a “secret admirer” At least think of something original. (눈_눈)

 

_“I dare you to say yes_

_and nothing less._

_Just come and hug me_

_together we can see the sea._

_-By a secret admirer.”_

 

Say yes? About what? To change your diaper? I swear to god I feel like only 5 year old brats would write gross things like these..And to see the sea? Are you trying to make a pun about the two words or you’ve never seen the sea? Do you come from Mars? (눈_눈)

 

_“Long, thin fingers,_

_playing the piano,_

_this is the thing, that_

_took my breath away,_

_I can look at them all day._

_Their moves are fast,_

_I can’t see them at all._

_But I still can see your face,_

_closed eyes and your emotions,_

_and if you were a god,_

_you would be a Greek one,_

_your beauty is stunning…_

 

_Long, thin, cold fingers,_

_touching the piano keys,_

_it’s something, that lingers,_

_and I’m falling on my knees._

_-By a secret admirer.”_

 

Do you have some kind of hand fetish or something? Damn if I was a Greek god I sure wouldn’t be sitting here sipping tea, but thanks I take compliments anytime. But only a few people know I play the piano...I narrow my eyes and I put the poems aside.

“Oh Hanji you’re dead meat..”


End file.
